


faceless.

by itsoddsteven



Series: trans minecraft [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoddsteven/pseuds/itsoddsteven
Summary: Ranboo is a faceless streamer.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: trans minecraft [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153880
Comments: 9
Kudos: 357





	faceless.

Ranboo is a faceless streamer. He knows that if he were to show his long, beautiful hair and soft, feminine face, then his voice changing application would become useless. Everyone would know he was born a girl.

But that doesn’t stop him from wishing everyone could see him. He’s not vain, not really, but he wants his audience to see him how he sees himself. Like a girl, but not a girl. 

He made the mistake of overcompensating for his lack of masculinity and making his streaming voice insanely deep. Viewers immediately assume he’s at least 18 and most definitely the manliest man to ever male. He doesn’t want to be manly, is the thing. He likes being feminine. But he picked this voice and now he’s stuck with it. 

Tubbo asks to see his face one day. Ranboo sends him an eye. He’s wearing mascara and eyeliner, but Tubbo doesn’t mention it. He just says that Ranboo’s eyes are red, like he’s high or has been crying. Their viewers laugh at the joke, and neither Tubbo nor Ranboo mention the obvious makeup. 

Ranboo half expects Tubbo to later confront him about it, but he never does. Has he simply forgotten? Or does he truly not care if Ranboo wears makeup? If Ranboo looks like a girl.

Tubbo’s respectful, and doesn’t bring it up. He lets Ranboo decide on his own time when he’s ready. Tubbo’s sweet like that.

Tubbo regularly send Ranboo selfies. Months later, when Ranboo’s ready, he sends one back in return. 

While Tubbo types, Ranboo grows anxious. Was he right to send a picture? What if Tubbo says something? What if he doesn’t say anything?

“Permission to give a compliment?” Tubbo writes.

Ranboo smiles, and types back an affirmation. 

“You look pretty, big man!”

And Ranboo’s heart swells. Tubbo accepts him.


End file.
